High blood sugar (glucose) levels for a long period of time in people with diabetes can cause significant complications including heart disease, stroke, blindness and kidney disease. It is thought that these complications result from glucose that binds to sensitive tissues and other substances such as proteins in a process called glycation. This study is aimed at understanding inheritance of factors which lead to diabetes and complications of diabetesm specifically cardiovascular disease. Genetic material (DNA) will be extracted from blood cells and used in laboratory analysis of genes which may contribute to diabetes in families in which diabetes is common.